


Our Gentle Sin

by Ethereal_Xen



Series: Nowhere to Run, Nowhere to Hide [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel is a terrible priest, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Temptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Xen/pseuds/Ethereal_Xen
Summary: The long-promised side story to Nowhere to Hide, Nowhere to Run. Takes place in the three weeks where Sam is away





	1. Well, That Was Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this isn't beta read. It's also a work in progress! There will be good Sam and Gabe times ahead! If you haven't already read Nowhere to Hide, Nowhere to run. I suggest you do so first otherwise this isn't going to make any sense at all...

**“You could always…go to church?”**

**“Funny. _He’s_ not talking to me either.”**

**“No, that’s incorrect. He has that town _covered_ in warding you’ve never dreamed of Sam; especially the cathedral. You have no idea the measures he’s taking to keep himself hidden. He’s not going to just _leave_ because you’ve prayed to him and want him to pop by and say hi…”**

Sam hadn’t even noticed the warding when he had approached the church the first time, maybe because he had been so preoccupied with thoughts of Dean and Castiel and the expiation ritual. But when he approached in the morning light he could vaguely sense the wards and had been noticing subtle signs of warding all around the town as he had driven through it. It was just as Cas had said, Gabriel had practically turned the town - and the cathedral - into a fortress to protect himself. The hunter couldn’t help but wonder if the archangel wasn’t maybe just a little bit over paranoid.

He walked up to the sign outside the large stone building to see what the sermon times were and who would be taking them. It seemed reasonable that Gabriel would have to take sermons at some point and even if he didn’t there might be some indication on how to find him.

“Can I help you, young man?” An older priest was descending the steps nearby and making his way over, “It’s unusual to get people of your age approaching at this time of day. Especially one that isn’t part of our fellowship.”

“Oh, uh…” Sam shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to explain his presence until he decided honesty might be the best policy, “I was actually looking for Gabriel. I’m…an old friend.”

“I see,” the old man eyed him suspiciously, “Father Gabriel is busy with his chores in the garden today - no one can make it grow like he’s been able to - but he’ll be taking tonight’s evening sermon at six. You’re welcome to attend.”

“Thank you, father; that’s a great help.”

“Should I tell him to expect you?”

“No, no there’s no need for that. I’d guess he’s already expecting me to show up at some point.”

“…Right…” The priest continued to watch him with suspicion as he walked back to the car and got in.

There were several hours before he’d even need to think about heading back to the church, so he drove off in search of a motel; picking the first that he came up on and checked in. He dumped his stuff and took a shower to refresh himself after the long drive before deciding to explore the town.

It was as any other town he’d been in had been. The people, the shops, everything was ordinary. But everywhere he stepped he could see and feel warding on the edges of his vision and mind. Subtle but powerful. How he hadn’t noticed it last time was beyond him, maybe he’d been getting rusty and complacent. Even if it was a stressful day he should have noticed _something_. It made him uncomfortable, and he wondered how it was that no one else in the town even noticed it subtly pressing against them all day every day. It was unsettling.

As evening approached he headed back to the church, forgoing any deli goods since he thought it would be inappropriate to turn up to mass with a case of polish dumplings. The congregation was streaming inside as he approached, happily talking to each other and greeting friends that they had known for years - possibly their whole lives. But Sam didn’t know anyone so he just headed quietly inside and sat in a pew at the back and watched as the rows in front of him filled until the place was nearly packed. Evening mass seemed to be the place to be.

He was nervous, anxiously wringing his hands in his lap as he waited for the crowd to calm and Gabriel to enter. He had no idea why he was so nervous but he decided to just roll with it and not analyze it too much. The crowd suddenly quieted as a line of priests entered the Cathedral near the altar; most of them made their way down to the front pew to take a seat. But one, Gabriel, made his way to the pulpit and opened his mouth to speak.

The angel paused, a look of shock on his face as his eyes fell on Sam. He whispered Sam’s name, but his mouth was far enough from the microphone that it wasn’t audible. The priest from earlier turned in his seat and when he noticed Sam his eyes narrowed; but the tall man in plaid ignored him and held Gabriel’s gaze firm. He smiled and shrugged and Gabriel shook his head with a disbelieving smile.

“Forgive me friends,” Gabriel finally spoke, “I lost my composure there a moment. It seems a friend I long thought I’d never see again has decided to grace us with his presence unexpectedly. I pray you all embrace his presence and forgive me my awkwardness.” A gently laugh rang out through the cathedral and a few heads turned to Sam questioningly.

Sam had worried that the sermon would be stuffy, traditional, and far too long. But he couldn’t have been more wrong. Gabriel kept his audience captive with lighthearted stories that had a moral nugget wrapped within. He preached about kindness to others and about loyalty to family and friends despite any faults they might have. Sam was certain that he was the only one who saw the momentary sadness in Gabriel’s eyes at the mention of family loyalty. He wanted to reach out and reassure him that Lucifer was a bastard, God was a dead-beat that didn’t deserve him, and that all the family he needed were himself, Dean, and Cas. It hurt but he refused to ponder why.

When the sermon finished Sam remained seated as everyone else filed out of the cathedral nearby. Some went to talk to the priests at the front, more than a few trying to corner Gabriel. The archangel however was shaking his head and wishing them goodbye gently before he made his way quickly, but not too quickly, to the back pew where Sam sat.

“What are you doing here?” The angel whispered as he sat down close to Sam and leaning in conspiratorially. Sam noticed the priest at the front that had already been eying him off was watching them carefully.

“You weren’t answering my…calls.” Sam replied, deciding that he should try and be discreet in case by some weird miracle the other preacher could lip read or something.

“Sam, you know that-”

“I know.” Sam cut Gabriel off before the distressed look on his face could grown, “I know. I get it. And it was unreasonable of me to think you’d just up and come to me.”

Something flickered across Gabriel’s expression that Sam didn’t recognise but he decided not to push it.

“…I’m safe here, Sammy.”

“I know. I…” Sam leaned closer so that he could whisper, “I noticed the warding today. I don’t know how I missed it last time. I’m sorry.”

Gabriel looked down shaking his head forlornly, “It’s just as unreasonable for you to drive half way across the country for a conversation.”

“So get a phone or something, geez.” Sam could tell his own expression was just as dejected as Gabriel’s as the angel was shaking his head.

“Is everything okay, Father Gabriel?” The two men started and turned to the end of the pew where the same priest was standing and looking concerned.

“Yeah.” Gabriel turned back to Sam, his eyes pleading, “Everything’s more then okay Father Jacob.”

“Yeah, everything’s good,” Sam added, “I was just leaving. Gabe, I’ll be here a few days if you wanna catch up or something.”

“Yeah, sounds awesome.” Gabriel nodded and moved to let Sam out of the pew.

Before leaving Sam put a hand gently on Gabriel’s shoulder and leaned in close to whisper in his ear, “I’m staying at the Jettison on Sheridan if you want to drop by. I hear you know some killer card games.” He felt Gabriel let out a breathy chuckle before he nodded to Father Jacob and left to return to the motel.


	2. Sugar and Spice and All Things Nice

Sam’s interaction with Gabriel at the Church had not gone how he had hoped. But he couldn’t help thinking that maybe he shouldn’t have just rocked up to mass after all. Maybe he should have done what he had last time and rock up out of the blue while he was singing in the middle of the night. But there was no guarantee that he did it every night. 

He couldn’t sleep either. He’d made it to midnight and was trying to do some research on his laptop about some of the warding he had seen around the town that he didn’t recognise; but wasn’t having much luck with that either. Rubbing his eyes, he was just about ready to throw his laptop against the wall when a gentle knock came to his door. 

Grumbling, the tall man rose and made his way to the door and swung it open to find a short archangel holding up a large styrofoam container.

“…Apology kielbasa is the least sexy of Kielbasa. But also the most delicious.” Gabriel held out the container and waited for Sam to take it, “I’m sorry for everything, Sam. For not being in touch. For Father Jacob being a dick. For…being the way I am at times.”

Sam took the container and smiled, “You don’t need to apologise, Gabe. I shouldn’t have shown up so unexpectedly.”

“I’m glad you did.”

“You wanna come in?”

“I can’t.” Gabriel stepped back from the door sadly, “I’ve already been out of the church for a few hours. I should get back.”

“Sure.” 

“Make sure you eat that Kielbasa before it gets cold, Sammy.” A small smile made its way to Gabriel’s face before he disappeared into the ether in front of Sam’s eyes. The hunter smiled, even though Gabriel couldn’t see it, and headed back inside as he opened the container. 

Inside the lid was stuck a bright pink post-it note with a mobile phone number scrawled on it. Raising an eyebrow Sam sat back down at the table and pulled out his phone to text the number.

>So, did you actually get a phone?< He tossed the phone on the table and it buzzed before he had even managed to make it back from the kitchenette with a fork. He opened the message he received to see a selfie of Gabriel in the church shrugging and the caption >What can I say, Sammich. You made a compelling case.<

>Thank you.< Sam suddenly felt lighter. Like he hadn’t put his foot in it after all and it was clear that Gabriel hadn’t been wanting to shut him out after all. 

>Why are you even still up? There’s nothing to hunt here so you can’t be planning any grave robberies.< Sam couldn’t help but chuckle as an idea came to him. Gabe had opened the door with a selfie of his own; so he went to his duffle bag and pulled out an iron crow bar and snapped a shot of himself looking menacing and sent it to Gabriel with the caption >are you sure? I was so sure there was a ghost.<

It took a few moments for his phone to buzz with a photo of Gabriel making a terrified expression >OH NO! GHOST!<

This time Sam laughed outright before replying with the truth, >Actually I’ve been trying to look into some of the warding you have around town. I don’t recognise a lot of it and I was curious. But I can’t find anything.<

>You won’t. It’s Enochian but it’s of my own making. It’s unique.<

“Holy shit.” Sam spoke aloud and looked more closely at the photos of sigils that he had taken earlier that day. He couldn’t even begin to understand the components, especially since his understanding of Enochian wasn’t nearly as extensive as he would have liked. 

>It’s incredible. You’re a freaking mastermind.<

>I was always the smart one, dontcha know?<

>I believe it.<

They continued texting late into the night until finally, around 3am, Sam’s eyelids began to grow heavy and he realised that sleep was something that he’d need to take part in. He wished Gabriel good night and waited for a last text from the angel before climbing into bed and closing his eyes.

>Night Sam. Talk tomorrow.<

—

>So where’s good for breakfast?<

>There’s a waffle place on Statson Street that’s good. Meet you there in 20?<

>Can you get away?>

>Yeah, I have nothing on this morning. Breakfast would be good.<

>Great! See you soon!

Why Sam was nervous again as he drove to their chosen breakfast venue, Sam didn’t know. But when he pulled into the parking lot and saw that it was fairly quiet his nerves calmed somewhat. At least they would be able to talk a little bit more freely. 

Gabriel was already inside, looking over a menu, as Sam made his way over.

“Mornin’, Samshine.” Gabriel smiled broadly without looking up and Sam couldn’t help but let a grin fall onto his own features at Gabriel’s brightness. 

“Morning, what looks good?”

“The waffles and pancakes here are divine.” Gabriel said with a wink and the human chuckled lightly.

“What have you done?” 

“Nothing, they’re just really good.” Gabriel waved to flag down a waitress across the room and she nodded that she’d be there soon, “Not cocaine-laced-kielbasa good; but maybe like…chocolate-and-strawberries-before-amazing-sex good.” The mental image of feeding the angel chocolate strawberries suddenly found its way into Sam’s mind but he shook it off as the waitress came to take their order. 

“Uh…waffles with fruit and ice cream, I guess.” Sam said taking a quick look over the menu, “and coffee.”

“And you, darlin’?” The waitress turned to Gabriel who grinned slyly at her.

“The usual for me.” 

“’Course.” 

“You have a usual?” Sam shook his head, “Of course you do. I always wondered with the sweets fetish was just something you did for the trickster persona but…sometimes I swear you actually like rotting your teeth out.”

“It started that way,” Gabriel said as he poured a glass of water from the jug on the table and handed it to Sam, “But after a few millennia you kind of get a taste for it. And sweets have come a long way since then.”

“What, no chocolate, pancakes, or lollipops?” Sam tried to look shocked, “I’m agast!”

“Yeah, yeah;” Gabriel chuckled lightly, “Back when I first started it was all honey and the occasional dense cake left in tribute. Sometimes fruit ciders if it was late in the fruit season.”

“And now?” 

“Now It’s a cornucopia of decadence.” The angel winked at him and Sam felt his stomach tighten as the waitress came up and deposited Sam’s coffee on the table as well as the biggest mug of hot chocolate Sam had ever seen. It was filled with marshmallows and pieces of honeycomb and chocolate sauce was drizzled over the frothy top. Sitting on the saucer was a small square of what looked like chocolate fudge.

“What…the hell is that?” 

“Freakin’ delicious. That’s what it is.” The angel dipped a long spoon from the table into the drink and dipped one of the honeycomb pieces, drenching it in chocolate before pulling it out and gingerly holding it out to Sam, “try it, trust me.” 

Raising an eyebrow skeptically Sam leaned forward and allowed Gabriel to feed him the spoon of chocolate and honeycomb. As soon as he started chewing his tastebuds erupted in enjoyment. The drink tasted as if it was flavoured with butterscotch, and coupled with the honeycomb it was sublime.

“Holy shit.” Sam spoke through his full mouth and Gabriel smiled happily at his response, “I don’t even like sweets but…but damn.” 

“Stick with me, kid; I can show you the world.” 

“Shining, shimmering, splendid?”

“More like ‘Smooth, sugary, sinful’.” They both smiled again as the waitress brought up their meals. Sam’s was a simple waffle with two scoops of vanilla ice cream while Gabriel’s was a waffle with a mountain of honeycomb and syrup with ice cream and toffee teetering on the plate. 

“I’m not sure if you’re describing yourself or that monstrosity as ‘sinful’ at this point…”

“Why not both?” Gabriel lifted a shard of toffee to his mouth and took a bite. Sam felt his nervousness and resolve shatter along with the sugar in Gabriel’s hand.

“…They had the wrong rebel angel try to snag me.” The hunter said as he turned to his own food.

“Oh? How’s that?”

“Lucifer wasn’t damn near as good at tempting me as you are.” 

Gabriel froze with his mug halfway to his lips, “You think I can tempt you into ditching your diet or something, huh?”

“Or something.”

“Or…something.” Gabriel smirked and Sam felt himself blush as he reached for his coffee. “Come to the church tonight.”

“The other father didn’t seem too keen on me.” 

“No, I mean…after.”

“You mean at 1?”

“I’m usually there from 10. The others retire to the rectory at 8. You can come from 10.” The angel sipped his hot chocolate, “You know, if you want.”

“I’ll be there.”


End file.
